It's Twisted
by SilverPrl
Summary: After a long day at work Grimmjow comes home to find his boyfriend entangled in the throws of passion with another man, a man who he ultimately develops feelings for. (GrimmIchi. Yaoi. Foul language.)
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, 6'2", and a twenty seven year old workaholic. He was employed in the field of law enforcement so being away from home and on the job for hours on end was kind of a given. He didn't really mind it though because he honestly enjoyed his job.

Even after five years it was still thrilling and fulfilling and it didn't hurt that it payed a pretty penny as well. It hadn't at first, going out and bringing in assholes who thought they could skip out on their court dates wasn't all that rewarding when you were only given the small fry that broke down and sobbed and cried and got snot everywhere except on a tissue as they told you their life story that you honestly couldn't be bothered to give a shit about. But, as you earned a reputation and rose through the ranks of the company you were given targets that pitched certified bitch fits and were a danger to themselves and others, and coincidentally, you earned more cash. Those men and often times, women, were the ones Grimmjow was tasked with finding, subduing, and bringing in, and he did it well.

You've probably guessed by now that Grimmjow was no cop, far from it actually, at least, he liked to think that for cops made him sick. Most of them -and that was giving them the benefit of the doubt- were pretentious shitheads. Especially those lowly street grunts who were stuck doing routine traffic stops and street patrols. Those fuckers thought they were tough shit. They liked to pretend they were doing a public service for the community but they were really just supreme dickheads by name and by nature.

Grimmjow could have easily become one of those low pay grade pigs, cruising around in his bacon mobile, harassing people who were barely going five miles over the speed limit in a 40 mile per hour speed zone when the suggested limit was about to change to 50 miles per hour not half a mile later, but frankly, he'd rather gouge his own eyes out. That is why he decided to become a bail bonds enforcer. He was practically a licensed and legal bounty hunter. He got to have all the thrill of hunting people down and using brute force to bring them in. He got to break into peoples houses and carry around his very own registered firearm without having to don the unmistakable uniform of an officer, because he really wasn't one.

Most cops didn't have very much respect for bail enforcement agents and would take any chance they could to badger them with their holier than thou attitudes but, Grimmjow couldn't care less. Most of those fuckers were pussies that had gone through extensive training in some type of camp just to get to where they were; directing traffic with their bare hands when traffic lights went down. Grimmjow liked to take pride in the fact that he was a tough motherfucker and any extensive training he'd gone through had all been done on his own time and through his own will. He had a body that made a lot of the men and women he worked with envious; men because he made them look puny and women because they couldn't have him. He loved that it pissed people off too because A, it inspired others to work on themselves and B, it was entertaining as shit.

Thanks to his hard work over the years Grimmjow had become one of the best, highest paid, and most distinguishable -he had blue hair, nobody forgets that- bail enforcement agents Kyoka Suigetsu Bail Bonds had to offer and, despite the fact that haters were singing his name like a professional choir, he had the respect of most of his peers even with him being homosexual. That's right, Grimmjow was as straight as a winding mountain road and even had a boyfriend whom he'd been with since freshman year in college and planned to one day marry.

A small smile reached his lips as he coasted down the road on his way home to see said boyfriend. Shuuhei had been everything Grimmjow had needed back in college. He'd been his friend, he'd kept him motivated, made sure he'd stayed out of trouble, and took care of his every sexual need. Grimmjow's parents had never been there for him, his mother having fucked off to God knows where when he was just a small boy and his father working as a pilot, meaning he was hardly ever home. Grimmjow had practically raised himself, other members of his family not caring enough to check in on him. He could proudly say that he didn't do that bad though, graduating high school with a decent enough GPA and getting into the community college where he'd met Shuuhei. It was so cliche but they had been roommates and it had been hate at first sight, at least, on Grimmjow's part it had been. He'd fucked with so many girls back in high school one would think he was the straightest guy to ever have walked the planet but Shuuhei had shot that to shit in about two days flat.

The raven haired boy walked around in little to nothing, flaunting his toned body like some sort of runway model, teasing Grimmjow with the sight of him bending over for any and every reason he could find. Grimmjow had always been an ass man. He loved a nice, round, firm rear and Shuuhei definitely had that. Then, there were the times when the black haired teen would shed all of his clothing, put on some gay porn, and get intimate with his hand, not even bothering to tone down his moans and even having the nerve to call out Grimmjow's name when he climaxed.

He'd found it disgusting.

He'd gotten hard.

He'd jerked of three times in the same day afterwords.

It was around that time Grimmjow began rethinking his preferences and what he had found was unsettling. Back in his whoring high school days he had always sought women out after catching himself looking at a man too long. Almost every time he could remember sleeping with a girl, the times he wasn't shit faced at some party and he had taken the time to find a suitable partner instead of taking one that decided they were human barnacles and clung all over him, it was because he felt he needed to gain some sense of masculinity back. He'd been able to ignore it for year and there Shuuhei was with his devil may care attitude and 'come fuck me' gazes, making Grimmjow realize he may have possibly been gay, or at the very least, bisexual.

It'd pissed him off so naturally he'd ended up having sex with Shuuhei and it had turned out to be one of the best experiences of his life. Even so, the day after fucking the guy, Grimmjow went into this sort of homophobic phase and refused to go back to his and Shuuhei's shared dorm room for almost a week. The black haired teen had called and texted Grimmjow every day he'd been gone and when Grimmjow had finally gotten the gall to come back to the dorm, he'd had the shit beaten out of him by a pissed Shuuhei. That beating had ended in a round of hot sex and a no longer straight or single Grimmjow. He hadn't found even one women slightly appealing since then and it didn't bother him in the least as long as he got to see his sexy boyfriend's tattooed face at the end of his long days.

Shuuhei worked at a small shop that sold various sexual paraphernalia and his hours were pretty lax so he was often times home most, if not all, of the day. That thought made Grimmjow frown some. Shuuhei was a wild bed partner. Sex was something he loved to engage in. He wasn't exactly as insatiable as Grimmjow was which was frustrating at times, but he more than made up for it with skill. Sadly, sex was something that had been lacking in their relationship as of late because Grimmjow was always too tired when he got home. It had become normal when he arrived home after a long day of work, for his main priorities to be eating, taking a shit, showering, going to sleep, and then, if he had time, he'd give Shuuhei a little loving before going work again. And, by loving he meant a blow job here and there. He couldn't even really remember the last time he'd actually penetrated his lover and he knew it was taking a toll on the other if the diverse assortment of sex toys Grimmjow had been finding around was anything to go by. It still felt so weird to him; usually he was the one taking care of his still able erection after only three rounds of sex, but now it was Shuuhei that was having the problem after a whopping zero rounds of fucking. That was why when he did have time for making love, he'd make sure he left Shuuhei stupidly sated and unable to do anything but dreamlessly sleep. That way Grimmjow didn't feel so guilty for being so negligent

A smirk quirked his lips as his and Shuuhei's apartment complex came into view. He was going to screw the little minx's brains out that night, as it was Friday and he had the next two days off. He had kept that information a secret from Shuuhei because he wanted it to come as a surprise and he couldn't wait to see the look on his lover's face when he got home. It was only 6:46 pm and he usually didn't get home until around 10 or 11 at night. Shuuhei was going to be ecstatic.

Pulling into the driveway, Grimmjow parked his car in his assigned space, killing the engine and locking the doors after retrieving his coat. Taking the elevator, it took not half of thirty seconds to get to his door, Grimmjow not thinking anything of said door already being unlocked. Shuuhei had a habit of not locking it when he was home. "_If it isn't you, their ass is as good as kicked if they walk through that_ door"he'd said.

Chuckling to himself, Grimmjow quietly closed the door and tossed his keys on the door side table, taking in the state of the place. Shuuhei wasn't in the immediate area which was weird because most of the lights were still on as well as the television that was displaying nothing but static. Shuuhei was usually a light Nazi and would give Grimmjow the third degree every time he so much as left one light on.

After turning the lights and TV off, Grimmjow dropped his coat on the couch and looked towards the bedroom door, frowning when he noticed the light was on in there as well. Walking towards the door, Grimmjow decided to call out to Shuuhei, his pace increasing when there was no answer. He stepped into their room and scanned, finding no black haired boyfriends anywhere. Calling his lover's name again, Grimmjow checked the bathroom but the man wasn't in there either. Going back in the bedroom Grimmjow was about to search the rest of the apartment freezing at the door when he heard a low drawn out moan that sounded a lot like Shuuhei. It had come from the closet.

_Was Shuuhei masturbating in the closet?_

Deciding to scare the weirdo, Grimmjow yanked the closet door open with a wide smile on his face.

Nothing.

Then, there was another moan, louder this time. It sounded like it was coming from next door. His smile immediately turned downwards. Grimmjow remembered Shuuhei talking about some guy who had moved in to the apartment next door a couple of days ago. He'd said the guys name was Hugo or something. His lover had mentioned that the guy was pretty cool and that they'd probably get along really well.

"Oh fuck yeah, r-right there! Harder!"

Grimmjow backed out of the closet as quickly as he could, his heart tap dancing violently in his chest. That voice. It was definitely Shuuhei's, there was no mistaking it.

He stood, stock still, listening to the moans of the two men on the other side of the wall for a whole five minutes before any emotion aside from shock decided to take hold of him. Next thing he knew, Grimmjow was in front of his neighbors door, turning the handle that was conveniently unlocked. He didn't care if he was basically breaking and entering, he wanted to confirm if what he was hearing was true.

With heavy feet Grimmjow trudged up to what had to be a bedroom, hearing his boyfriend's voice loud and clear. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned the knob, pushing the door open and staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. There, in the middle of a queen sized mattress, was his boyfriend being vigorously drilled into the bed by another man.

"Shuuhei?"

Grimmjow didn't even recognize his own voice as he spoke. It sounded so weak. So hurt. The actions of the two on the bed promptly came to a stop, a head of orange whipping around to meet Grimmjow's pained gaze with a look of utter surprise.

"G-Grimmjow!?" came Shuuhei's voice, still laden with whatever pleasure he was still feeling at the moment.

"Who the fuck is that?!" the orange headed man said as Shuuhei sat bolt upright and pushed him back, his still hard member slapping against his lower stomach as it was dislodged from Shuuhei's body.

"W-what are you doing here Grimm, I-I thought-"

Before his cheating piece of shit boyfriend could finish that sentence Grimmjow was gone, stalking angrily out of the apartment and into an elevator. He had to get out of there or he was going to go ape shit and beat the hell out of Shuuhei or the fucker who thought he could fuck him, or hell, both of them.

_How could he do this shit to me?! After all these fucking years?! _Grimmjow mentally shouted. He was so angry he didn't even stop to get into his car -_it's not like I have my damn keys anyway-_ instead storming down the sidewalk with a scathing sneer on his face.

He needed a drink.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to stress the fact that I do NOT own Bleach or any of it's characters and this story will contain Yaoi.  
**

**I am no expert on bail enforcement agents so please don't crucify me if I got something horribly wrong. Having said that, feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes that are just too unsightly to let go. This story does start off as GrimmShuu but there will be no GrimmShuu action in the story. Does that make sense? Of course it does? 'Kay bye. **

**-SP **


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow hated alcohol. It made people stupid, made them do stupid things. In short, it hardly ever amounted to anything good, in fact, he couldn't recall even one instance wherein he'd indulged in the intoxicating substance and not thought _'fuck I'm never touching that shit again' _the very next day, or hell, a couple of hours after the fact. Even so, he always ended up going back to it, like most people did, for one reason or another.

This time though, he wasn't intending to have a good time. He was in the mood for some self medicating, but not for the purpose of escaping reality and forgetting his problems; he hadn't even drunken enough to get him _drunk_ let alone to a point where he'd no longer be able to remember what had occurred not two hours earlier. He'd _never_ forget that. His only reason for going to the bar and having a couple of beers had been to calm himself down. When the anger had taken precedence over the hurt after discovering his unfaithful boyfriend with another man Grimmjow had feared he was going to do something he would end up regretting. It had taken a lot of will power not to turn around half way to the bar and get his pistol from the glove compartment in his car and...well he wasn't sure what he'd have done after that but it probably wouldn't have been good.

Quite suddenly Grimmjow found himself sitting flat on his ass, his forehead throbbing dully. Confused blue eyes looked up at his assailant only to find a street light standing innocently before him.

Okay, maybe he was drunk.

Sluggishly getting to his feet, Grimmjow slowly ambled down the street, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. He already felt like shit but it was probably due to feelings running rampant within rather than the alcohol he'd consumed. At some point, after his anger had subsided and he'd left the bar, the hurt had come crashing down on him again. All he could think of as he trudged back to his and his ex's place was the sound of said ex moaning and the image of him being pleasured by someone other than him.

He had so many questions he wanted answered yet he couldn't seem to focus on one, not even when he was back in his apartment and a worried, fully dressed, and guilty Shuuhei appeared before him could he get his mouth to form words. His tongue was numb and his throat was constricting, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

He was not going to cry.

Not in front of Shuuhei. Not when Shuuhei looked so unperturbed. Yeah, the man seemed sorry and even appeared concerned but, _where were the tears in his eyes? Why was his face not stained with the moisture one should shed upon being caught cheating by their long time lover?Why was he not groveling at my feet and begging me to forgive him? _

"Why?" Grimmjow finally uttered, not even realizing he'd voiced his thought until Shuuhei began to reply.

"Look Grimm, I know you're upset and you probably have a shit load of things you want to ask but you look like shit and, honestly, you don't smell far from it either, so how about you get washed up and rest and we can talk in the morning, okay?' the raven haired man said, laying a tentative hand on the bluenet's broad shoulder.

It was not the right move.

"I look like shit?!" Grimmjow damned near screeched in indignation, aggressively batting his ex's hand away. _Was he fucking serious right now? Did he expect him to look like he just stepped out of a "Mens" magazine at a time like this? News flash asshole, a major part of my life just fucking fell apart before my eyes, care to not treat me like a child maybe?! _

"Fuck you Shuuhei! You think this can just be swept under the rug and ignored 'till later? Did ya forget it wasn't my dick up your ass or is it all the same to you?!" Grimmjow was literally shaking with fury as he shouted at the other, his face probably as red a a tomato. To his surprise Shuuhei did not decide to engage in the shouting, choosing instead to speak to Grimmjow calmly.

"Is that what you think of me Grimm? You think I'm a whore?" gray eyes narrowed, not wavering from the intense blue knives that were Grimmjow's eyes. "Well maybe, but you wouldn't have had to find out like that if you would have just made some time and gave me some attention."

_Was...was he making this my fault? And what did he mean I wouldn't have had to find out this way? _

"You've cheated on me before this?" Grimmjow questioned, tone eerily serene despite the lightning flashing in his eyes and the rigid set of his body.

"And if I have?"

Grimmjow's shaky restraint snapped like a brittle twig, his right fist shooting out and catching the other unawares. Shuuhei stumbled backwards due to the force of the blow, his hands raising to block any further attacks to the face. When none came he looked up to see Grimmjow looking at the floor, his eyes shadowed by his blue hair.

"Gri-"

"Get out."

Shuuhei's gray eyes widened, his stomach dropping at the mans tone. He'd only heard his boyfriend's voice take on that deadly timber one time -thank God it hadn't been directed at him- and it was definitely enough to make him never want to hear it again. Shuuhei did not need anymore incentive to skedaddle; Grimmjow could be reasoned with later when he wasn't on the verge of committing homicide.

The bluenet watched through his lifelessly hanging hair as Shuuhei turned on his heel and disappeared into their room, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a small bag of what he assumed to be clothing and other various necessities.

He watched as his ex cautiously walked passed him, stopping at the door in order to slide his sneakers on.

"We'll talk later then." Shuuhei said quietly as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder and exited the apartment.

Seven minutes later the apartment was destroyed; couches flipped over, shattered glass lying on the floor, pictures knocked off of walls, a six thousand dollar Katana resting firmly in the screen of Grimmjow's 54 inched flat screen TV, and an exhausted bluenet lying face down on an untouched mattress.

Grimmjow felt significantly better after his little rage quit and now all he wanted to do was sleep off the headache that already had his temples throbbing. His blue eyes slid shut, body relaxing as he instantly fell asleep. He would deal with everything in the morning.

* * *

Meow, meow...

Meow, meow...

Meow, meow..

With a groan Grimmjow rolled over and smacked the cat shaped head of his alarm clock, cracking his eyes open only to instantly regret it as light flooded into his unprepared retinas. Squinting his eyes against the rays of sun Grimmjow made to sit up, a wave of nausea washing over him due to the sudden pain lancing through his brain. It seemed the headache he'd developed the night before was still with him and it left him feeling like a wind up monkey was banging symbols together violently in his skull. _Fuck I'm never drinking that shit again, _he thought as he groaned once more, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his orange cat clock -the color evoking the urge to break it into millions of pieces- seeing that it was already 10 in the morning.

It was a good thing he didn't have work...

The bluenet snorted as he slid out of bed. He kind of wished he did have some sally sob story to go find because it'd keep him busy and his mind off of Shuuhei related things. Just waking up in bed without the dark haired man beside him threatened to throw his mind into turmoil. It made concrete the fact that he and Shuuhei were done.

With heavy limbs Grimmjow made his way to the bathroom attached to his room in order to alleviate his bladder and shower. He quickly undressed after relieving himself, tossing the phone he'd pulled from his pocket onto the counter. It had started vibrating in his pants when he'd started undressing and a quick glance at the screen confirmed what he'd been thinking; that it was Shuuhei, and that he had several missed calls and unread messages from the man. He wasn't going to answer it though, if Shuuhei wanted to talk then he could do it in person...in like a week or so. He didn't think he was ready to see the man so soon after kicking him out.

Grimmjow didn't stay long under the hot spray of water as his mind kept trying to fling itself to places he'd rather not visit. He wrapped himself in one of the large black towels hanging from the wall and moved in front of his sink where he brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom afterwords, leaving his phone forgotten on the counter, and getting dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and loose fitting black T'shirt. His hair was still damp but he didn't really care.

Padding out of his sleeping chamber, Grimmjow proceeded to carefully step over the broken glass in his kitchen in order to make himself some toast and coffee; the slightly charred piece of bread and caffeinated drink being two of the things on the small list of items he could make for himself. His and Shuuhei's skills in the kitchen left quite a bit to be desired so they had been confined to eating take out most days. It wasn't healthy by any means but Grimmjow never had time to learn and Shuuhei apparently had had other things to do and learning to cook was not one of them.

Grimmjow growled lightly while absently munching on his toast. It seemed like everything he was doing was trying to remind him of the tattooed man. He was going to need to get out of the house for a while if that was the case or he'd likely go rampaging though his innocent home again. _Speaking of which. _Grimmjow's eyes roamed over the living room from his spot in the kitchen, taking in all of the damage he had done. He'd been like the Tasmanian Devil from the Looney Toons the night before, shredding up his place like he'd lost him damned mind. If he had parents that cared enough about him to be disappointed of him, they definitely would be.

After eating and popping a couple of pills of Ibuprofen, Grimmjow set to cleaning up the apartment which was pretty easy considering he basically threw everything into a large black bag -Katana-less television included- and lugged it out to a dumpster when it was full. On his way back up to his place his mind began to wander on to what he'd been trying to block out since he'd woken up.

He was going to have to face Shuuhei some time or other as the man would need to come back to get the rest of his things eventually. He felt surprisingly calm about the situation at the moment but who knew how he'd feel when his ex showed up. He'd probably loose it again seeing as Shuuhei would most likely want to talk about what happened, and thinking back on how he was acting the night before, Grimmjow wasn't sure the other wanted to fix things between them. He seemed so lackluster about it; as if he didn't mind either way, and that hurt. They had never been a couple who had felt the need to express their love for each other out loud, and that was something Grimmjow liked about Shuuhei. It was always actions speak louder than words between them, but, just because those three words never left his mouth didn't mean he didn't feel that way at all, because he did, didn't he? Would it hurt so much that Shuuhei obviously didn't feel the same if he didn't? He honestly couldn't say for sure because, before Shuuhei, the word love had never even crossed his mind. Nobody had ever loved Grimmjow before his ex and apparently not even his ex did so how could he really know for sure if what he'd felt for Shuuhei was love?

Sighing breathlessly, Grimmjow glared at his slipper clad feet. He felt much too old to still be trying to figure such feelings out. He was a grown man after all, weren't things like that supposed to get easier with age? Maybe he just wasn't meant to understand love, to feel it, to have someone feel it for him. He'd heard of people like that. Shut-ins who lived and died alone. Was that really what his life had in store for him?

_Maybe I should get a cat. _

Snorting quietly, Grimmjow stopped at the row of mail boxes assigned to his floor and dug in the pocket of his sweats for his keys, pulling them loose and opening the metal door protecting his mail.

_Too bad the landlord didn't allow pets_.

Blue eyes scanned the various papers he'd pulled from his box, separating the junk mail from more important things, like pay checks and bills. Most of the items, aside from the bills, were addressed to Shuuhei and Grimmjow suddenly felt the need to burn it all until it was left nothing but a smoldering pile of ash, just so he could cover it with gasoline and burn it some more.

A blur of orange to his left distracted Grimmjow from his pyromanious thoughts, his head turning in order to provide him with the view of the man his boyfr-...Shuuhei had cheated on him with.

The guy was facing his own mail box so Grimmjow was left looking at him from his profile. His lips raised into a sneer as he looked the man up and down, not really able to find anything wrong with him aside from how poorly his clothing matched. He was dressed similarly to Grimmjow, his torso covered in a long sleeved red shirt, while a pair of black, loose fitting jogging pants covered his long legs. On his feet were a pair of yellow socks and white athletic sandals. While he matched worse than a five year old, he was still pretty attractive, his body lean and lightly muscled like that of a professional swimmer's. Grimmjow's eyes couldn't help but roam over the man's ass, noting that it looked very graspable through the pants he was wearing. He wanted to kick himself when his mind decided to remind him that, from what he'd seen the previous night, it looked even better with nothing covering it at all.

Shaking his head violently as if it would rid him of those kinds of thoughts, Grimmjow zeroed in on the guys face, his eyebrows scrunching together as his lips pulled into a deep frown. There was no way the man had just sidled right up next to him and didn't notice him there. He had caught the fucker with his pants down and, even though Grimmjow had left rather quickly, he knew no sober person could forget a man with hair such as his so quickly.

As if the dude could hear his thoughts or feel his eyes burning holes in the side of his face, his head slowly swiveled, nut brown eyes locking with ocean blue ones. Grimmjow felt a small amount of satisfaction when the brown eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh fuck." the orange haired man muttered as he turned to face Grimmjow, hands dropping from his mail box to rest loosely at his sides. Both of their mail was completely forgotten as they openly stared each other in the eye.

_Of fuck was right. _

* * *

**AN: Okay so there's chapter two. You guys will be pleased to know that Grimmjow and Ichigo will be interacting much more in the next chapter. I wonder if they'll fight. :D**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me happy to know people like what I write. Special thanks to Clarit though, your review is what made me crank this chapter out so quickly. Your excitement was practically tangible. **

**-SP**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck he was just having the worst of luck lately! There was this saying that Ichigo was familiar with: that all bad things come in three's, and he wished he could say that it was true but, for him it seemed to have come in twice that amount in the span of two weeks.

**Two weeks ago**

It was Saturday, 8:00 pm on the dot, and Ichigo lay on the lumpy couch that was his makeshift bed, eyes glued to the screen of his phone as his left and right thumbs carefully yet rhythmically tapped the screen causing the helicopter-hat clad character to change directions, avoiding the large swinging hammers that threatened to stop the orange haired man from beating his high score of 118. He was so close, only ten more platforms to pass before he reached 119, and sweat had begun to bead along his brows. His eyes were red and tearing up from the lack of blinking as he subconsciously brought the screen closer to his face, books that he should have been using to study long forgotten.

115...116...117...118-

"Yo Ichigo, I'm back!" shouted a tall muscular red head as he stepped in his and Ichigo's apartment, slamming the door shut behind himself. He smiled wide, holding back laughter as he watched his orange headed friend nearly jump off of the couch in surprise, hands fumbling with the electronic device that still held most of his attention.

Ichigo stared at the screen of his phone in despair as he watched the bug-eyed character he had been guiding crash into one of the swinging hammers and fall to its death, leaving his score at 118. Anger welled up inside Ichigo causing his fingers to tighten around his phone. That was the closest he'd gotten to 119 since he'd gotten his score of 118 a couple of days ago! Fighting the urge to chuck the damn thing out of the nearest window he glared at Renji who was now rummaging threw the fridge as if he hadn't just wasted the hour Ichigo had spent playing the frustrating game.

"Renji.." Ichigo growled as he carefully released the death grip on his phone, letting it drop onto the small wooden coffee table to his right. He didn't care if the delicate screen cracked as a result of his rough treatment. He was that frustrated. Surely a decade had been shaved off of his lifespan because of the damn game.

A few moments later the large redhead emerged from the refrigerator holding a few cans of beer in his hands, his lips still spread across his face in a grin despite the threatening aura his friend was giving off. Ichigo wasn't surprised really, Renji had long since become immune to his dirty looks. The redhead padded over to the couch and tossed a beer to Ichigo, who caught it easily, setting the rest on the coffee table and plopping his ass down right on Ichigo's still spread out legs.

Renji cracked his drink open, taking a generous gulp from it and ignoring how Ichigo was struggling to remove his legs from underneath his ass. Just as the orange head was about to open his mouth to berate his friend Renji turned towards him, face suddenly serious. Ichigo's rant died an instant death on his tongue as the redhead brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck while emitting a lengthy sigh.

"We need to talk Ichi."

"About what?" was Ichigo's immediate reply, his attempt to free his trapped legs temporarily forgotten. One thin orange brow raised as he watched Renji toss his head back, downing the rest of his beer and wiping the remnants of the drink from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well, you know me and Rukia have been talking about moving in together for a while no-"

"So you're finally moving out?" Ichigo cut in, not wanting to beat around the bush. One would think Renji was about to tell him he had some incurable terminal illness with the way he was acting. He watched Renji's face, trying to make eye contact with the man but ultimately failing as he seemed intent on looking everywhere but Ichigo. Confusion and a tad bit of dread bubbled in Ichigo's gut as Renji shook his head in the negative, a barely audible no making it passed his lips.

"I asked Rukia to move in with me...us."

Orange brows furrowed as Ichigo processed the information, brown eyes boring holes into the side of Renji's face. He was torn between feeling hurt and angry; hurt because Renji didn't tell him he was going to ask Rukia to move in and angry because, well, Renji didn't tell him he was going to ask Rukia to move in. That wasn't exactly a decision Renji should have made on his own given their living circumstances unless maybe Renji was going to propose they all move somewhere larger. Ichigo stared at his redheaded friend for a while but upon realizing that the idiot wasn't going to notice the questioning look on his face because apparently his can of beer was far more interesting at the moment, he decided to speak, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

"You mean with us as in, in here? In this tiny ass apartment that isn't even big enough for us two? If this is your way of telling me you want my ass gone it's pretty fucked up, Ren!"

"What!? No! I mean, yes but no Ichigo, Jesus," Renji was finally meeting his eyes now, which was good because Ichigo was two seconds away from reaching forward and wrenching the mans head to the side to forcefully connect their gazes. The redhead's dark brown eyes were wide and he looked genuinely insulted by what Ichigo had insinuated. "I did ask her to move in with us but I'm not trying to kick you out or anything, Ichi! You know I wouldn't do that to you. I just thought we could..I dunno, make it work out."

The orange headed man fought the urge to connect his palm to his face as he listened to the larger man speak. He knew Renji was prone to doing rash things without thinking too much about the consequences but this was just so...stupid. He almost would rather Renji'd told him he did want him to leave, because at least that would have made sense.

"Renji, there is only one bedroom in here. There is only one_bathroom_ in here. How could you possibly think this would work out?!" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Me and Rukia would be sharing the bedroom and you're, you know, gay. I didn't think that would be a problem."

Ichigo balked at that statement not understanding how his being gay made the situation any better. Women needed their space and privacy and he wasn't exactly keen on accidentally walking into the restroom while Rukia was using it. He was gay for a reason.

Before Ichigo could respond a knock at the door stole his attention, Renji standing to answer it. He watched the redhead as he approached the door and pulled it open without bothering to look through the peep hole, revealing none other than Rukia Kuchiki, Renji's long time girlfriend. The short woman walked in and spared one look at Ichigo's face before snorting and glaring up at Renji over her tiny shoulder.

"I told you to wait until I got here before you told him, you buffoon."

While Rukia and Renji stood in the doorway continuing to trade words, Ichigo shifted in his spot on the couch, mildly relieved that Renji had removed his weight from his legs. They had started to go numb and were now tingling annoyingly. He opened the beer still gripped in his hands and began to drink, knowing he was going to need the assistance of the alcohol if he was going to get through whatever was about to happen. After Rukia finished scolding Renji the two joined Ichigo in the small living room, Rukia sitting where Renji had been previously and Renji perched on the arm of the beat up furniture.

"I hope you don't mind too much Ichigo, I'll try not to be a nuisance." the black haired woman said, resting a dainty hand on Ichigo's knee reassuringly. As much as she was excited to be finally living with her man and moving out of her brother's place, she really didn't want this ruining the relationship between the two males.

"No no, I'll start looking for a place, it's not a problem." the oranget rushed to say. Rukia was a nice girl -albeit violent at times- and Ichigo considered her a good friend, but he felt like he'd be intruding if he stayed. Plus, when it came to the small woman's belongings, Ichigo knew Renji and Rukia would need all the extra space they could get.

The delicate hand resting on his knee abruptly tightened painfully, causing Ichigo to wince. Rukia's large violet colored eyes were boring into his brown ones, her small form suddenly very imposing.

With a look that allowed no room for argument the small woman insisted he stay, saying she didn't want to put Ichigo out of a home just because she was moving in. Ichigo had tried to look to Renji for some assistance but the traitorous man turned his attention back to his booze, upending another can and ignoring the orange head's visual plea for help. Logging the man's abandonment away to call upon later if the redhead wanted something, Ichigo proceeded to try and reason with Rukia but when her assertions for him to stay turned violent he relented and promised to try it out and see what happened.

Shortly after, Rukia moved in and it seemed to be going well for the first couple of days, the three easily falling into a comfortable routine -Ichigo and Renji only getting the occasional tongue lashing from the petite woman for leaving the toilet seat up. On the fifth day of Rukia's residence in there apartment though, something happened.

He didn't blame them for it -Rukia and Renji were young. Sex was something most young people indulged in. It was also something Ichigo was not eager to hear someone else doing, so when he had overheard Renji and Rukia's intimate time he'd felt completely scandalized. It wasn't like he had purposely listened in or even gotten turned on by it; quite the opposite in fact. He was surprised he didn't loose his diner in the porcelain throne that night. He knew it was natural but the experience still nauseated and embarrassed him to the point where he became uncomfortable around Renji and Rukia. He felt like he knew some deep dark secret that should have only been known by the couple.

Seeing as Renji knew him quite well he'd picked up on Ichigo's distress quickly, Rukia too becoming increasingly annoyed by the way Ichigo would avoid eye contact with her and start blushing whenever their eyes would lock. It made Renji suspicious, the red headed idiot thinking Ichigo had suddenly gone on the straight and narrow and fallen for his girlfriend and after about two days the two finally confronted Ichigo about it. They regretted their decision to force him to speak when he did though, both left red in the cheeks and gaping at him like what he said was unfathomable. Hell, with the way Rukia was screaming that night Ichigo was surprised nobody phoned the cops about a domestic disturbance. How neither of them realized it themselves, he wasn't sure. After that awkward discussion they all mutually agreed Ichigo should go and so he left with no hard feelings, ignoring Renji's offer for him to stay until he found a place.

Yeah right, Rukia would likely not let Renji touch her with Ichigo around knowing that he would hear them and he didn't need that on his shoulders. He knew how much it sucked to be sexually frustrated as the closest he'd gotten to sex in the past year had been express meetings with his hand in the bathroom. Living with a straight man made it hard to bring other men around to fool with and on top of that he wasn't exactly crazy about fucking anyone on the couch that had been his improvised bed even if they were just one night stands. He also wasn't the type to go to any stranger's house for sex, _especially_ if they were just a one night stand. People were crazy as hell these days and he had learned from experience not to trust people he didn't know. Shit, he didn't fully trust some of the people he did know so no stranger would be getting that luxury from him even if he did need a good fuck.

Anyway, Ichigo left Renji and Rukia after packing up what little belongings he had. Money wasn't exactly something he had flowing out of his dick so he had no choice but to go back to his family home where he ended up having to crash on the couch thanks to his younger sister's refusal to let him have his old room back. Karin had practically stolen and started moving her stuff into it the moment he said he was moving out and she wasn't keen on letting him borrow it back even if it was just temporarily.

Needless to say, the four days it took for him to find his current place were horrendous. He loved his family to death but they were absolutely nuts. His father hadn't wasted any time getting back into the routine of attacking Ichigo at random intervals daily, crying to the larger-than-life sized picture of his deceased wife about abusive children like the psychopath he was whenever his attempts were thwarted by Ichigo's refined ass kicking skills. Actually, skills probably wasn't even the right term to use in regards to the small amount of energy he had to exert to brush his father off because the roundhouse kicks and the punches to the face and gut were practically muscle memory by now.

Aside from his father's antics, his sisters wanted to completely monopolize any time he wasn't using at work, school, studying, house hunting, or beating his dad black and blue to either play soccer and video games or cook and talk about boys. Having a family like his was tiring as fuck so when he finally found a place, and the time came for him to move, he was ecstatic. For the first time in his 22 years he'd be living on his own. No asshole roommates who took stupid pictures of him unconsciously drowning in his own drool and no family driving him up the wall with insanity. Alone. He could already smell all the sex he'd be catching up on, as gross as that may sound.

That excitement he had soon turned to stress as it did for most people when transferring all of their belongings from one place to another. Back when he moved in with Renji, Ichigo had stored a lot of his shit -a comfy queen sized mattress that he'd been longing to sleep on included- inside a rentable storage room because he simply had too much to keep with him, but, his new place was bigger and could fit all of his stuff and then some, easily.

It had only taken a few trips in his truck to transfer his belongings, which he was proud of himself for doing on his own, but that handful of trips may as well have been a drive to the top of Mount Everast for his beat up Ford F150. That thing had been on its last wheel for months and on the final trip back to his apartment it broke down. He'd been forced to call for a tow truck and grudgingly had his father pick him, and the rest of his stuff up, and take them to his place. He hadn't been too happy about that because his dad was like a giant cockroach; getting him to leave had been almost impossible, but when he finally had Ichigo was able to drag himself to his new room and pass out on his new bed.

Ichigo spent the next couple of days unpacking his stuff with the help of Shuuhei who he'd met the morning after he moved in. The black haired man had welcomed Ichigo to the apartment with a big sun shiney smile on his scarred and tattooed face, offering to help Ichigo get unpacked and settled in. Ichigo wasn't exactly eager to have a stranger -no matter how friendly his smile was- touching his things but Shuuhei had insisted that he had nothing else to do and that he would only touch what Ichigo Instructed him to. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Ichigo accepted the dark haired man's offer, happy to have what seemed to be a nice neighbor. That changed as it soon became more than obvious that Shuuhei had ulterior motives to offering his help and company to the orange head.

It only took two days for Ichigo -with Shuuhei's help- to get the apartment to a state he considered 'moved in' and in that time he had gotten to know Shuuhei pretty well. They spent hours upon hours a day unpacking, setting up, and throwing stuff away and the man had even accompanied Ichigo to a couple of furniture stores so it was only natural. Everything they talked about had been harmless stuff you'd talk about with someone you considered more than a stranger but less than a friend -an acquaintance maybe- up until Shuuhei brought up Ichigo's relationship status and sexual preference. They had been having a celebration of sorts that involved a bit of beer after tossing out the last of the boxes that held Ichigo's belongings when the raven haired male suddenly asked.

Upon finding the orange headed man fancied males Shuuhei began to not so subtly flirt and drop sexual innuendos at any given moment. They had engaged in friendly banter quite a bit up to that point and had even teased each other over stupid things like Ichigo's odd style of clothing or the meanings behind Shuuhei's tattoos so Ichigo hadn't been completely sure if the other was serious in his advances or not. Over the next couple of days Shuuhei would come over with assortments of beer and they'd hang out and do things that guys do -watch action movies that didn't take much brain power to enjoy and kick each other's asses in video games- the black haired man making very suggestive statements the whole time and mercilessly teasing the orange headed man for blushing like a virgin at every one of them. By the time Friday rolled around Ichigo had been on the brink of either jumping his bones or punching Shuuhei in the face, the man having cranked Ichigo's sexual frustrations up almost unbearably high. Maybe he sensed Ichigo's cracking restraint because that was when he bluntly asked Ichigo for a fuck. Shuuhei had said it so conversationally that it had left Ichigo at a loss for words -although that could have been because the beer he was sipping on suddenly made a beeline down the wrong tube.

He'd choked and practically coughed up a lung before finally sputtering out a wheezy "What!?" He probably shouldn't have been but he was very much shocked. Whereas Shuuhei usually laughed off his advances -possibly testing the waters- the look he had on his face then was very serious if not a tad bit heated. The next thing he knew Ichigo had an eager tattooed man between his legs, tugging at the belt decorating his waist. There was this niggling little voice in the back of his head screaming about how it was a bad idea but he ignored it in favor of getting his dick wet. Ichigo _was _sexually frustrated as all hell and a handsome, available man was basically throwing himself at him.

_Excuse me for being too horny to let the opportunity go. _

Of course, that just led to another saying Ichigo was familiar with: never let your dick do your thinking. He had assumed Shuuhei was single so imagine his surprise when the guy's boyfriend was suddenly barging into his house, catching Ichigo balls deep in his lover...

_Talk about awkward._

Shuuhei had left him high and dry after his man stormed out and it wasn't like Ichigo was expecting the other to allow him to finish -his erection had flagged off anyway- but damn, he had never been blue balled so badly.

After being left alone Ichigo didn't know what to do. He almost cried in frustration but instead ended up sitting around for a while, thinking about what happened and what he was going to do about it. It wasn't like he had any way to contact Shuuhei aside from walking next door and hoping the man answered when he knocked, which probably wasn't a good idea considering his boyfriend might be the one to open up.

Deciding to deal with it later, Ichigo got up and threw his linens in the wash before hopping in the shower. By the time he got out he was more or less relaxed and intent on going to sleep but all immediate snoozing plans flew out of the window upon hearing a gruff voice coming from next door. It was obvious the man the voice belonged to was shouting even through the wall. Following the voice to the point where he could here it the most, Ichigo pressed his ear to the wall and listened. He knew eaves dropping was wrong but he couldn't help himself, _he wanted to know what the hell was going on dammit! _He wasn't able to hear much of their conversation but he was able to discern that, yes, the blue haired man was indeed Shuuhei's boyfriend and man was the guy pissed. Ichigo was surprised he wasn't hearing shit being thrown around and broken.

_Fuck_, Ichigo thought as he glared at the front of his boxer briefs as if he could scare his dick into never getting hard again as punishment for what it caused to transpire. The blue haired man really seemed to be hurt by what he'd witnessed; the look on the man's face Ichigo caught when he'd whipped around was enough to prove it. To make matters worse it seemed the guy did live next door with Shuuhei. He'd heard the man tell Shuuhei to leave. He wasn't sure how he missed that huge blue headed detail but it didn't really matter now. The sound of something crashing into the wall and breaking startled Ichigo from his musings. _Well shit_, he thought sarcastically as he moved away from the wall in order to allow the blue haired man to wreck his place without an audience. He knew he needed to somehow apologize to the guy and he would deal with it tomorrow, _definitely._

The next day that definitely had turned into a maybe. It wasn't that Ichigo was being a coward or anything, he just didn't know how to approach the situation. Did he just show up at the guys door with his fingers held up in the universal sign of peace or did he try and catch the guy outside of his house where there was plenty of space for him to get his roadrunner on if need be? Neither sounded like good ideas at all but then what option did that leave him? Feeling frustrated Ichigo decided to go check his mail, hoping that his latest paycheck had been sent to his new address and not his old one as he had no method of transportation to retrieve it, or anything else that hadn't made it to his new post box.

And that is how he found himself in his current predicament.

Perhaps he should have made an effort to pay attention to his surroundings because during a lapse in his thoughts, wherein he had been concentrating on unlocking his mailbox, he realized that somebody was looking at him. Staring rather intently actually, if the hairs that had risen on his arms and neck were anything to go by. He'd almost hesitantly turned his head in the direction the burning sensation of being watched was coming from, his heart tripping over itself in his chest.

"Oh fuck." Ichigo muttered as he entertained the idea of turning on his heel and high tailing it the fuck away from the man in front of him, never to look back. He supposed it wasn't the best move he could make considering the man didn't look like a slob and would probably catch him before he even got two steps away, so he stayed firmly planted with his arms resting loosely at his side, his fingers twitching with the urge to ball up into fists in case he needed to defend himself.

The man had a look on his face that could only be described with one word; murderous. Ichigo was no weakling. He grew up having to fight to defend his honor as a homosexual man in a society filled with homophobic people. He knew he was tough, but damn, the blue haired man looked scary as shit, the coldness in his electric blue eyes chilling Ichigo to the bone.

They stared, each waiting for the other to say something, to make a move, and finally after about thirty seconds of tense silence Ichigo's mouth fired off on a rant before his brain could even catch up.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" he blurted, eyes locking onto his yellow sock clad feet which served to comfort him some. He'd always liked the color yellow, "I-I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but we need to talk and we live right next to each other so we can't just avoid one another even if we wanted to, not that I _do_ want to. I just...it wont be long, I only want to-"

"Lets go."

"But I- what?" Ichigo asked dumbly, his eyes daring to lock with the other's.

"Let's go to your place," the man repeatedly slowly as if he thought Ichigo was stupid. "unless you'd rather I just kick yer ass right here like I want to." he added with a raised baby blue eyebrow.

Normally Ichigo would have scoffed at a stranger saying something like that to him but he really didn't want to provoke the man. Not only that but he didn't need to go getting kicked out of his apartment already after just getting comfortable.

"Alright. Let me just get my mail first." he mumbled, turning back to his mailbox and retrieving his post.

**5MINSL8ER**

So, this was probably the most awkward experience of his life to date and that was saying something considering he was a gay twenty two year old male with bright orange hair and a not so sunny disposition. He'd grown up with a father that had no respect for boundaries and personal space and a pair of twin sisters who could talk to him about boy troubles because he liked men as well.

_Oh and lets not forget that I got caught with my pants down by someone's lover. _Ichigo thought dryly.

It was obvious that had more embarrassing and awkward experiences than most people so if he could easily deem this the most awkward of all his experiences it had to be painfully so.

In fact, the awkwardness was damn near unbearable. Why did he have to go and invite the blue haired stranger sitting in front of him with his hands balled up in his lap over to his place? Couldn't he have maybe asked the guy if he wanted to have a talk over coffee at a public place like a diner and not in a private place that was supposed to be his safe haven? He_had_ slept with this man's boyfriend the night before so he wouldn't put it past the man to want to murder him. The guy had agreed to come over a little too easily despite the fact he looked like he wanted to remove his head from his shoulders and maybe by inviting him over Ichigo'd given the guy the perfect chance. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't defend himself but he really didn't want it to come to that if he could help it. He would be the first to admit that what he did was wholly unforgivable and very much deserved punishment, but, it wasn't entirely his fault.

Shuuhei had never even mentioned having a boyfriend and on top of that, Ichigo had never seen the blue haired man around. Even so, he knew he had to atone in any way he could. He wasn't sure if this man and Shuuhei had discussed what had gone down but if they had, Ichigo was doubtful Shuuhei mentioned that he hadn't had a clue in hell that the two were together because the blue haired man obviously didn't know.

Ichigo shifted on his brand new black leather love seat, frowning at how uncomfortable it felt. New furniture always did seem so stiff to him but his old couch had been so lumpy and had more tears in it than a rock star's jeans that he just couldn't hold onto it any more. The man sitting on the sofa across from him didn't seem to mind much but that could have been because he was busy perusing Ichigo's living room with his eyes. Ichigo watched the man as he absently scanned the place and decided to use his distraction to do some studying of his own.

He'd never seen someone like the blue haired man sitting in front of him. Aside from the guy's

disheveled blue hair, his facial features were also very unique. From his regal, straight nose to his glacial blue eyes, to the slightly pointed chin that sat strongly below a pair of thin bow shaped lips he was extremely handsome. Ichigo's brown eyes traveled down lingering on Grimmjow's fine collar bones that were peeking out from the v in his shirt before roaming the vast planes that was the man's torso. He couldn't really see much through the loose fitting shirt but judging by the mans corded arms, pure perfection lay beneath the cottony material.

With a quick glance up confirming that Grimmjow was still off in la la land with his thoughts, Ichigo dared to peer further, his eyes landing on the man's crotch. Now, Ichigo felt like a complete ass for it but his mind had come up with this silly little notion after realizing that Shuuhei and the blue haired Adonis were together that maybe Shuuhei had cheated because the man's equipment wasn't very...satisfying. _With looks like this man's why else would he cheat? _But now, as Ichigo stared at the man's crotch, he decided Shuuhei was just really fucking stupid. There was no other explanation for his infidelity.

Due to the thin sweats the man was wearing, and the way he had his legs carelessly spread apart as if tempting the oranget to molest him visually, Ichigo could easily tell he was packing massive heat down there, and it wasn't the kind that ended peoples lives if used properly.

_Nah, that baby was only made to enhance life, _he thought as his eyes made there way back to the guys face. He seemed to have finished looking what he could over and his blue eyes were staring intently at the closed door of Ichigo's bedroom which tore Ichigo away from his appraising thoughts on the man. He could see the anger that had simmered down some since they sat down flaring up again and decided they needed to get on with it before one of them lost their patience. It seemed the blue haired man felt the same because he spoke first, his azure eyes now focused on Ichigo's uneasy form.

"So. Do you make a habit out of inviting dudes who's boyfriends you've slept with over just to stare, or do you actually have something to say?"

Ichigo fought to suppress the indignant retort on the tip of his tongue. _This is my fault, this is my fault_, he inwardly chanted.

"No, this is a first," Ichigo said honestly, not realizing how smug he sounded until the bluenet's lips raised into a sneer. "I mean this is the first time I've slept with someone's boyfriend!" Ichigo amended quickly. The bluenet made a face of clear disbelief which threatened to rise Ichigo's hackles but the orange head chose to ignore it, figuring the look was better than his previous agitated expression.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. If I had known that Shuuhei was taken I wouldn't have done it." the oranget stated hoping the larger man would understand what he was trying to say.

"The fuck do you mean?"

The blue headed man's eyes narrowed but whether it was in thought or anger he couldn't tell. It was obvious that the man didn't completely get what he was saying though. Ichigo rubbed his sweaty palms together, idly wondering why he was so tense. All he needed to do was apologize and make sure the man knew he hadn't intentionally helped his boyfriend cheat on him and he would be good. It didn't matter what the man thought about or felt towards him afterwords as long as he new Ichigo wasn't some home wrecker.

"I meant that Shuuhei never told me about you, or even mentioned having a boyfriend and I'd never seen you around before yesterday so there was no way I could have known you two were together."

There was a long drawn out pause before the blunet spoke again.

"So yer saying this wasn't your fault?"

Pupils swimming in a sea of electrifying blue constricted into mere pin pricks and Ichigo suddenly had the feeling that whatever he said next would decide whether he was forgiven or not. Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face reining in his thoughts and meeting the man's eyes again.

"Not at all. I just wanted to let you know what was up. It wasn't my intention to steal him from you or to ruin your guy's relationship. If I could take it back I would but I can't. I'm _sorry_."

It really was all Ichigo could offer short of allowing the man to take any frustrations he had out on him physically. Ichigo was standing by his earlier decision to not fight the man in their apartment complex but he was sure they could find a gym or something to blow some steam off in. Who knew how the guy would take that proposition though. He'd probably be offended. Blue definitely seemed like the type to take the offer as some form of pity, which it wasn't really, Ichigo kind of just wanted to touch the guy as awful as that sounded at this point. _Who wouldn't though? The man looks like he could have been carved out of stone and he could probably drop any woman's panties with just one suggestive eyebrow waggle. _Even so, Ichigo didn't entirely feel like getting banged up just to sate his perverse mind. At least not in that way, and then of course, he'd be doing the banging...but he was getting ahead of himself.

Tuning back in to the current world Ichigo became aware of the blue eyes scanning his face seemingly searching for any signs that he may be lying, but upon finding nothing the larger man let out a bark of laughter, his head nodding back and forth disbelievingly. A pair of orange brows climbed to an equally orange hairline, brown eyes widening. To say Ichigo was confused would have been an understatement. He didn't know the man from a can of paint so he couldn't exactly question the integrity of man's sanity but his ability to find humor in the situation seemed a little weird to Ichigo.

Noticing the utterly perplexed look on the orange headed man's face Grimmjow's almost deranged laughter quieted. He shifted on the furniture his form rested upon, his fingers interlacing as his elbows came to a rest on his knees.

"That fucker told me about you." Grimmjow monotoned, a small humorless smile attaching itself to his face.

Realization dawned on Ichigo like a slowly rising winter's sun, his gut turning angrily. _Fucking Shuuhei_, Ichigo growled internally. He didn't know what to say to the man in front of him but he new he'd have quite a few choice words for the dark haired male next time he saw him. He could tell the blunet was trying to hide it but Ichigo could see that he was deeply wounded by what Shuuhei did. He could tell the man seriously cared about the other, on a rather deep level as well. Ichigo couldn't stand for that. Feelings like that, that were raw and sincere weren't easy to come by and it took time for them to develop. The oranget knew that all to well. He'd been single for quite some time for that reason. He had to worry about passing his classes with flying colors and putting in enough effort and hours at work to keep his job after all.

Ichigo had always been one to try and tread as lightly on peoples feelings as possible and that was probably why he felt the sudden need to kick the tattooed male's ass.

Shuuhei should have been cherishing this gorgeous man that so obviously loved him, not seducing other men behind his back. Perhaps his abrupt lust for blood was brought on by the fact that Ichigo was envious of what Shuuhei had. Ichigo would give almost anything for a man that was decent and even half as good looking as the one in front of him.

_How in the holy land of fuck could anyone so easily throw that away? And why did the asshole have to bring me into it?_

"Where is he?" Ichigo growled lowly. He didn't know when Shuuhei would be around again and he'd be damned if he didn't get to give him a piece of his very opinionated mind.

The blunet seemed a bit taken aback by Ichigo's tone, his head tilting to the side in a way that Ichigo wasn't afraid to admit was entirely too cute.

"Dunno, haven't talked to him since I kicked his ass out of _my_ apartment last night." the man stated, making sure to add some extra emphasis on the 'my.' Ichigo sighed deeply and nodded his head slowly.

The two sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts until music began blasting quite loudly from within Grimmjow's pocket.

**"****Low down and dirty boy you know what I'm 'bout. Stay out my way and keep my name out your mouth. Y-" **

Ichigo couldn't help but be amused, his lips threatening to quirk upwards until he noticed the miffed look on the blunet's face as he pulled the electronic device from his pocket and answered it after glancing at the caller ID.

"The fuck you want?"

An orange brow raised in curiosity, Ichigo thinking it was probably Shuuhei on the other end as the larger man didn't seem pleased after reading whoever's name it was on the screen. He strained to hear what was being said by the other person without being too obvious. He could tell that it was a man as the voice was deep but it didn't sound like Shuuhei.

"I'm off this weekend, you know that...and it can't fuckin' wait until Monday because?...Then get Ulquiorra or Starrk to do it, I have some...things...going on right now," Ichigo stared at the man on his sofa tossing the names he'd heard around in his mind. He'd never heard of the Luqorra person before but Starrk sounded familiar. The blunet raised a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut briefly before snapping open and locking onto Ichigo's inquisitive gaze. "Alright, I'll be there in a few."

The man ended the phone call and roughly stuffed his phone back into his pocket before standing to his full height; one that had Ichigo entirely jealous when he rose from his seat as well and noticed that the guy practically towered over him.

"I gotta go..." the man paused, lips turning downwards as he regarded the shorter man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." the oranget filled in, turning towards the front door and gesturing for the man to follow. Grimmjow grunted in acknowledgment and quietly followed Ichigo, waiting patiently with his eyes glued to the orange mop of hair in front of him when the man came to a halt in front entrance and pulled the wooden door open. The orange headed man stepped aside to allow the blunet to exit, watching the taller man as he stepped passed him and crossed the threshold into the hallway of their apartments. The man turned around to face Ichigo, giving the other a once over with his azure orbs.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." the taller man said with affluence that Ichigo was sure not many had. Grimmjow raised his right hand prompting Ichigo to raise his left in order to connect their hands in a friendly grasp that left Ichigo's hand warm and tingling. The oranget watched as Grimmjow turned and headed the short distance it took for him to reach his own door, blue eyes meeting Ichigo's one more time before the man disappeared into the depths of his home.

"See you around...Grimmjow." Ichigo mumbled, testing the strange name out. It had to be foreign and it would probably take some time for him to be able to correctly pronounce that hefty surname of his but he definitely wouldn't forget it as he was wont to do normally.

**AN: Whew! Goodness gracious people I am so sorry for the wait! I know I told a few of you that I'd have it out like two weeks ago but some things happened that prevented it. I said I'd have it out today and I did even though I cut it extremely close! I can't help being a procrastinator! This chapter is longer than normal so I hope that makes up for it a little. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate and it does my muse good. Anyone recognize Grimmjow's ringtone? XD**

**As usual, feel free to point out mistakes and give advice and all that jazz. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**-SP**


End file.
